pokemon battle fronteir v2
by solotoon1321
Summary: when it is ashs birthday ritchie comes to visit also becuse professor oak wanted to tell them something it is based just before ash goes to kalos and it is a battle tournament so expect some rivals from all the reigons gary paul etc
1. Chapter 1

**ritchie pov**  
i walk into a small town with a few large buildings and one windmill like building with a large field at the back filled with pokemon i smile and start running "hello pallet town"while running i bumps into a familiar pokemon trainer has i start to get up "sorry about that"i says starting to look at the person my smile then grows "ash"ash looks up and grins back "hey ritchie what are you doing in pallet town" i grin "well its your birthday so i decided to come and see if you were here" he smiles "thanks ritchie lets go to my house i need to tell my mom im here"i nod and start walking "okay" we walk and talk about our journey and i say "oh so you went from johto to hoen to sinnoh to unova i went from johto to sinnoh to unova and im just back from hoen" he smiles "cool so im guessing you took place in the leagues ?"i nod yeah in hoen i sinnoh i came 2nd in unova i came 4th and in hoen i came 4th"he nods still smiling "wow you did great ritchie you must have caught some strong pokemon" i nod enthusiastically "yeah you too"i then smile even more "there is another reason im here" ash looks at me confused "and what is that" professor oak invited me told me he had to tell us something" he nods "cool" we arrive at his house and we walk in "mom im home" he shouts "oh great"she runs out carrying two piles of clothes and two hats "here these are for you two ritchie professor oak told me you were coming so i got you some clothes too"i smile "thank you mrs ketchum"she hands me the clothes "not a problem you two should go change we have a party to get too"we nod "okay" i go get changed into a black tshirt black chino jeans and a green and yellow shirt ontop with the collar up i put on the red uat with the half pokeball and walk out and see ash wearing the same outfit but the shirt ontop is blue and white we both laugh and we walk out to his mom she smiles and we walk to the professors lab and walk in inside is professor oak,tracey,misty,brock,may,max,dawn,barry and gary they all shout surprise and ash grins wide "everyones here !"they all smile and say hi im sitting alone watching ash talking to misty and brock when may walks up to me "hey you must be ritchie"i look at her and smile standing up "yeah you must be may"she smiles "you look alot like ash"i grin "yeah i know we get that alot we also catch very similar pokemon"i say as sparky jumps onto my shoulder she pets him "and who is this little guy" i smile "thats sparky he has been with me since the start i took him to johto sinnoh unova and hoen" she smiles more "you have been to hoen what pokemon did you catch there" i think for a minute " i got a sceptile,swampert,swellow and an absol"she nods "Oh cool i would love to see them"she says before walking away ash walks up and says "professor oak wants to talk to us now" i nod and walk with him we get to professor oak...

what did you think is it an okay pokemon fic there will be some romance between ritchie and may as it goes on any way this is his pokemon

kanto  
pikachu-sparky  
charizard-zippo  
happy-butterfree  
cruise-tyranitar  
blasty-blastoise

johto  
totadile-chomp  
quilava-flare  
noctowl-(cant think of one)  
beedrill-n/a  
umbreon-umbre

hoen  
swellow-rose  
absol-yin  
sceptile-n/a  
mudkip-n/a

sinnoh  
monferno-cinder  
staraptor-star  
buisel-bui  
riolu-  
luxray-n/a  
electivire-n/a

unova  
dewott-n/a  
servine-(n/a)  
umfeasant-lily  
krookodile-(n/a)  
scrafty-(n/a)


	2. Chapter 2

we go to the professor and he says "ash,ritchie you two have been invited to take part in a special competition in the droana reigon when you get there you will be took to a island with a battle stadium and a contest stadium to be able to compete you must win 10 battle tokens you will be given 2 battle tokens when you arive and each time you win a battle you get 1 token i have already invited everyone else but only brock may dawn and max can go and gary said he will be travelling to kalos so will you two go"we both nod frantically he smiles "i knew you would now remember everyone on the island will be top trainers so bring your best pokemon"we nod and he continues and gives us a new pokedex each "this is the national pokedex it has every pokemon discovereds information in it,and you will most probably run in to some familiar faces from the different reigons"we take it and nod "okay"i say thinking of what pokemon to take well the party is over now so you two had better find out what pokemon you are taking and be here by 11am so you are on time to catch the plane" we nod and go back to ashs house

we are in his room and im saying who im going to tak "i will take sparky...chomp...cruise...zippo ...cinder...dewott"i say going through the 18 pokemon im taking ash looks confused "are you not only aloud 6 pokemon" i shake my head your only aloud to use 6 pokemon in the battles but you have to take all your best pokemon with you and store them in the pc's provided in your room" he grins thats awesome i dont know who to take"

**the next day  
**  
i wake up and notice it is half 10 i get up quickly and yell "ash we have half an hour to get ready and get to the lab"i say while shoving stuff into my bag putting 6 of my pokemon on my belt and putting the rest in a special compartment in my bag then putting my hat on when i look at ash i see he has done the same "c'mon" i say hurriedly running out his room we run to the lab and get there just in time and see the professor smiling "ah you are on time i trust you have your pokemon prepared "me and ash show him our pokeballs we go to the plane and it takes off quickly im sitting next to ash and may and dawn is next to may and brock next to her may asks ash "so are you going to take part in the contests too"he shrugs and looks at me "i will if you do"i smile "yeah sure i won some ribbons in hoen" i say before showing my ribbons dawn grins "oh cool i bet your good ash doesnt know anything about a pokemons beauty"i smile and we all laugh but ash looks annoyed and is mumbling something about "stupid dawn...stupide ritchie...stupid may"then brock comes back from making lunch "lunch is ready guys" he says smiling ash forgets everything and every one says "thanks brock !"

**thanks for reading my second chapter i hope you liked it do you want to know all the pokemon ritchie took want me to tell you who brock may and dawn took ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys im just saying in a this chapter ritchie will get an item he will give to sparky and there are going to be mega evolutions in this story so yeah**

we run off the plane and ash shouts "yes finally were here lets go to the island fast"we all laugh and brock says "ash we should probably go to the pokemon center firs"he nods "oh okay lets go so we can get the boat quicker"we nod and start walking to the center talking about random things when we get to the pokemon center we walk in and my riolu comes out of his pokeball on his all i pick him up and pet him "did you want to come out buddy"he nods i laugh "okay"we walk to the counter "excuse me can we arrange a boat travel to the battle frontier island"nurse joy smiles "yes of course you can"she types into the computer and hands us all a ticket "the boat will arrive here in 2 hours"we nod "oh okay"we start to walk away and when we get outside someone bumps into me and knocks me over "oh sorry" he stammersi get up "no problem" he looks away "i was heading to the professors lab to get my first pokemon"we smile "aw so your just starting your journey"may says "yeah im exited" i grin "can you take us to the lab"he nods "em yeah sure" we get to the lab and wait outside for him to be done talking to him then we go in "hello professor we are pokemon trainers so we thought we would visit you"he smiles "ah ritchie ash professor oak told me you would be coming here he asked me to give you two and may something"we look confused "em what is it" he takes out a blue green and red wrist band "these" i look confused "what are they" he smiles "they are called mega rings they have the power to let out a pokemons potential"he hands us them "but your pokemon needs to hold one of these for it to work,there are certain stones for each pokemon i will give each of you one"we smile "thanks"he hands me a lucario stone ash a charizard stone and may a blazican stone i put in in my bag not being able to use it yet while they give it to their pokemon and we put our bands on we say our thanks and are about to leave but the professor asks if he can speak to me alone i nod and wait "ritchie i would like you to have this for sparky its called a evoscarf"i look confused "whats that"he smiles "It is an item that can evolve a pokemon for a certain amount of time"i smile "wow thanks i dont want to evolve sparky but he will be alot stronger"he grins "thats not all i also want you to have a raichu stone"i take it and give it to sparky and bow "wow thanks professor but i need to go bye"i grin before running out of the lab we walk back to the pokemon center and decide to wait for the boat to come then i look at my pokeballs two with dark blue stickers and yellow stars (sparky and squirtle) one light blue with green star (absol/yin) one yellow with a blue star (totadile/chomp)one orange with a black star (riolu)and one purple with a red star (dewott) the boat comes and i put my pokeballs back on my belt and we go on the boat and go to our rooms

**if you didnt get it each reion ritchie changes his stickers for his pokeballs kanto is blue and yellow johto is yellow and blue hoen is light blue and green sinnoh is orange and black and unova is purple and red**


	4. Chapter 4

**ritchie pov**

the boat quickly arrives we get up and i look at ash smiling "you ready for this ash"he grins and nods "you bet lets do this"we get onto the boat and go to our rooms i am in a room with ash brock and max while may and dawn have their own room

brock and max are explaining the rules about the tournament to us "okay so once you get 10 battle tokens you will take place in a preliminary round then if you get through that round you will get into the qualifying rounds there are 3 rounds The first round consists of Single Battles with two Pokémon used by each Trainer. The 32 winning Trainers move on to the next round. The second round consists of Single Battles with two Pokémon used by each Trainer. The 16 winning Trainers move on to the next round. and The third round consists of Single Battles with three Pokémon used by each Trainer. The 8 winning Trainers move on to the next round. then the final battles are all full pokemon battles we nod in understandment and i say "so it is pretty much the same as the vetress conference in unova"brock nods "i havent been there but thats what cilan said it was like when i met him"i nod "okay"i yawn "so ash do you want to do some double battles with me ?" he nods excitedly "yeah we work really well together"i smile "yeah i know right and i have caught some really strong pokemon"he grins "well so have i"i extend a hand to him "as why dont we make a promise one of us will win this"he grins and takes my hand "deal"we shake hands and smile at each other i look at the clock and see its quite late "we should get some sleep its gonna be a long day tommorow"we all nod and fall asleep

**the next morning**

we wake up and leave our room and go to get breakfast since the boat wouldnt arrive at the island until later that evening we walk into the breakfast hall and saw dawn and may at a table we walk over and sit down i start talking to dawn then go and get my breakfast while eating dawn says "so guys what are we going to do today"may smiles "i was hoping we could just hang out by the pool it looks really fun" we all nod in agreement (if you havent guessed it yet this is one of the big cruise ships with entertainment and stuff)we all eat our breakfast quickly and go back to our rooms to change into our swimsuits i take my bag and offer to take everyones pokeballs we let all our pokemon out since it is still early and there is noone at the pool i put my bag with everyones pokeballs on a sunbed and happily play with sparky,squirtle,bui,chomp,mudkip and dewott in the water with ash and his water pokemon i laugh and splash ash ash then says "oshawott use water gun"i hits me in the face i laugh and say "totadile use water gun"it hits him and we both laugh and get out of the pool "hey theres a ping pong table over there want to play ?" ash asks me i nod "yeah"we run to the ping pong table and start playing "im gonna win ash"i say hitting the ball "no your not"he says hitting it back time passes and no one gets a point so we just stop playing and we are lying on a sunbed with our pokemon around us brock says "guys if we want to be ready for getting off we should probably go and get changed and wash " we nod and return our pokemon and walk back to our rooms and we get changed back into our normal clothes i dry my hair and put my hat on im going through my bag and notice i still have one of mays pokeballs so i decide to go and give it to her i walk to her and dawns room and knock she opens the door in only a towel "yeah ritchie"she says brightly i blush slightly and say "em you left one of your pokeballs in my bag so i came to give it too you"i say holding it out sje smiles "thanks"she says before quickly hugging me she then pulls away and before she closes the door she says "by the way your cute when you blush "i blush slightly more and say "em thanks i guess"and walk away when she closes the door and go back to our room and wait for them to be done changing when they are finished we get may and dawn and go to where you wait to get off the boat the boat docks and we get off of the boat i stretch and yawn we are to go to a meeting place and ash says in amazement "there are thousands of people taking place in this"we all nod in amazement we get to the meeting place and the champion of the reigon says "thank you all for coming this year there is a whopping 1280 trainers taking place and 900 competitors but remember only 128 of the trainers will take place in the main tournament and only 32 will take place in the main contest,there are 5 contest sttadiums across the island and you can battle anywhere so after we have given the trainers their tokens you will begin but first we must light the flame of moltress"after he says that he lights the flame and shouts "BEGIN!"we all go to our designated rooms first to pick our partys for the first day i keep out sparky,riolu,chomp,sceptile,star and zippo i strap my pokeballs onto my belt and smile "im ready"ash smiles "me too im taking "pikachu,charizard,bulbasaur,staraptor,oshawott and heracross"i smile "well lets go battle ..."

**a while later**

we walk around for a while but we then see a boy and a girl who look like twins and they say "we challenge you to a double battle"we grin"okay"we both say at the same time "sparky your up"/"pikachu your up" they both jump down and we can see the electricity surge through them but then the evocolar starts glowing and sparky becomes a raichu i grin and shout "yeah sparky"i then remember the mega ring i hit the button and say "mega evolution go"there is a huge flash and sparky becomes a thinner raichu with two tails longer ears red cheeks and fur like a scarf on his chest and electricity sparking off him "rai chu chu"he says they then send out a emboar and a serperior i say "okay sparky launch pikachu into the air with your tails and then use thunder on him to give him a power up then use volt tackle on emboar"he throws pikachu into the air and ash nods in understandment "pikachu use volt tackle on serperior"pikachu charges thunder through him and speeds down and hits servine in the head and makes him mkes him faint then sparku hits emboar and he faints sparky goes back to normal and comes back to me while pikachu goes to ash we both get two more battle chips and have a total of 4 we go back to our room and choose our pokemon for the next day...


End file.
